More Attention
by Ayahaunt
Summary: Dunia takkan berarti jika orang yang kita cintai lepas dari jarak pandang mata kita. Semua cinta yang tulus berawal dan akan selalu terisi perhatian yang akan selalu bertambah.


Title: Attention

Rate: T

Summary: Dunia takkan berarti jika orang yang kita cintai lepas dari jarak pandang mata kita. Semua cinta yang tulus berawal dan akan selalu terisi perhatian yang akan selalu bertambah.

a/n: more rewritten fict from me!

* * *

.

"Oh, baiklah. Cepatlah kembali, Yesung-_hyung_. Aku mencintaimu." sebuah dehaman kasar membalas pernyataan manis itu. Tiba-tiba saja, sambungan telekomunikasi itu terputus dari ujung pengguna yang entah dimana itu.

Helaan nafas yang terdengar berat itu membawa Ryeowook pada sebuah beban pikiran serta batinnya. Tak tahu bagaimana seharusnya pemuda bersikap, sungguh, ia lelah memikirkan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya itu. Sangat letih memikirkan segala hal akan perubahan pada kekasihnya. Dari banyaknya percik letih itu, setitik harapan cerah masih mengukir di pikirannya, harapan bahwa Kim Jongwoon akan seperti dulu lagi.

Ranjang yang biasa menjadi saksi luar biasanya cinta mereka, kini terasa terhampar sepi juga. Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan melepas lelah dengan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang penuh memori akan dirinya serta Yesung.

Segala kerinduan akan masa lalu benar-benar menghantui hatinya seakan membuat lingkaran yang kekal. Ya, ia merindukan belaian dari permukaan hangat telapak tangan Yesung, ia merindukan bagaimana pemuda itu memeluknya erat, ia merindukan ciuman memabukkan yang menjadi candu, dan ia merindukan bagaimana senyuman hangat Yesung yang mengungkapkan lebih dari sejuta cinta pemuda itu pada Ryeowook. Bayang keriduan itu, menyergap perasaannya untuk kembali bersedih, sukses sekali penyampaan impuls itu ke otaknya, titik demi titik air mata itu jatuh dari mata terindah yang pernah Yesung lihat.

Dalam diam pemuda itu terus menangis, matanya tetap terpejam, dan kedua belah bibirnya tertutup rapat, akan tetapi, hatinya meneriakkan rasa luka beserta kerinduan yang mendalam. Ya, ia sangat butuh Yesung saat ini, Ryeowook tahu itu dengan sangat jelas.

Lama berdiam dalam larut kesedihan, Ryeowook segera bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas sebuah rak kecil. Ia mencoba menguhubungi ponsel Yesung beberapa kali, tetapi bukan keberuntungannya, operator dengan setia menggantikan posisi bicara Yesung saat itu.

_Oh dear_, rasa panik serta takut yang lebih tiba-tiba saja menghantui pikirannya. Belakangan ini rasanya sulit sekali baginya untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Walaupun baru berjarak sekitar 2 jam dari telepon terakhir tadi, tetap saja keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini membuat Ryeowook takut. Ya, ia takut kehilangan Kim Jongwoon. Hal itulah yang paling ia takuti selama hubungan mereka terjalin.

Pikirannya benar-benar penuh akan keadaan Yesung saat ini, entah mengapa, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi lemas tanpa sebab yang pasti. Pemuda itu kini terduduk lemas di atas lantai yang dingin, tangannya terjatuh di samping tubuh ramping, dan kepalanya tersandar di pinggir sofa. Tak ingin menjadi lemah, Ryeowook berusaha keras menahan tangis yang ingin jatuh dari matanya. Hela nafas bergantian dengan cepat diikuti dengan matanya yang terpejam erat.

"Yesungie.." ujar pemuda itu lirih.

Suara pintu yang tertutup dengan lumayan keras menyadarkan jiwa Ryeowook, tak bangkit, ia hanya menatap ke arah asal suara. Sesosok pemuda tampan, dengan pancaran wajah yang dingin serta kaku, juga rambut dengan _style _yang sempurna menambah pesona alami pemuda itu. Ryeowook tahu sosok itu, bukan hanya tahu tapi sangat mengenal siapa sosok yang sedang menggantungkan jasnya di penghujung ruang itu. Seulas senyum dari bibir merah itu tersungging akan timbulnya perasaan lega. Dan itu sedikit membayar rasa sedih, luka, serta takut yang ia rasakan.

Tetapi, senyum itu hilang begitu saja, ketika mengetahui Yesung tak menemuinya yang sedang terduduk lemas disitu. Pemuda tampan itu, hanya melewatinya tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun yang bisa melegakan hatinya, lalu pemuda itu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang mereka berdua.

Bukan kecewa, tapi rasa sakit menghujam perasaan pemuda itu. Ia semakin tak bisa bangkit, seluruh pikiran dan tenaganya telah menghilang entah kemana. Sebelumnya Yesung tak pernah seperti ini, ketika pulang pemuda itu selalu mencari dimana sosok Ryeowook, memeluk serta mencium hangat pemuda itu, tapi sekarang terasa berubah begitu saja. Bahkan mereka terlihat bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tetapi hanya dua orang asing yang ditempatkan pada satu ruang yang sama.

Tak ingin berlama disana, Ryeowook berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit dan menemui Yesung, dengan tubuh yang goyah pemuda itu berjalan ke tempat kekasihnya berbaring tenang.

Sorot mata Ryeowook benar-benar memancarkan rasa sedih yang pekat, Yesung tak menanggapi dirinya, meskipun hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kuat, itu yang Ryeowook usahakan saat ini, dia tak ingin menjadi seorang makhluk lemah dihadapan kekasihnya, walaupun hampir 4 tahun mereka hidup bersama dan merajut tali-temali cinta. Ya, 4 tahun masih terlalu singkat dalam hubungan dini ini. Tetapi, ini cukup bagi Ryeowook untuk semakin dalam mencintai belahan hatinya itu. Selamanya, Ryeowook hanya ingin Yesung yang menjadi kekasihnya, yang menjadi alasan baginya untuk tetap menjalani hari. Dalam hati ia berjanji, ia akan selalu menjaga Yesung, tak perduli cara apapun yang akan ia tempuh ia tak boleh kehilangan pemuda yang menjadi alasan terakhir dan orang terakhir yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup. Karena, cukup sudah ia kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Kini, Ryeowook duduk di pinggir ranjang tersebut, ia menatap kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Aroma pekat yang menggoda dari tubuh Yesung, memberi keutuhan rasa tegar pada diri Ryeowook. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut kekasihnya itu. _**Jangan pernah berubah. Aku mohon…**_

* * *

.

"Ah, Yesungie ku-kumohon hen-hentikan.." desah Ryeowook penuh rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ia pun memohon karena itu.

Sia-sia, Yesung memberi tatapan tak perduli padanya. Justru, segala gerakan Yesung semakin kasar, membuat Ryeowook meraung kesakitan. Tak ada lagi kenikmatan yang sama ketika mereka bercinta, Ryeowook hanya dapat merasakan keperihan serta rasa sakit yang dulu tak pernah ia terima. Jujur, Ryeowook kadang tak kuat akan semua ini, tak kuat akan sikap Yesung yang terkadang sangat kasar dan perduli. _Oh lass_, ini benar benar berbeda. Dulu Yesung selalu mengutamakan dia dalam bercinta, tapi kini terlihat tidak, Yesung hanya mementingkan kepuasannya sendiri tanpa perduli Ryeowook yang tak sama sekali merasakan apa itu surga duniawi dari percintaan mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan semua yang diinginkan, Yesung melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Ryeowook. Tanpa perduli mimik Ryeowook yang penuh kesakitan, ia hanya bangkit dan pergi terlebih dulu ke kamar mandi. Ryeowook hanya dapat diam, seluruh rasa sakit pada fisiknya terkalahkan oleh luka hati yang disebabkan perlakuan Yesung.

Dulu, biasanya setelah hubungan tubuh itu, Yesung selalu memeluknya dan mencium dirinya lembut. Tetapi sekarang, ia justru pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Ryeowook utnuk membersihkan dirinya. Ryeowook hanya diam, ia benar benar tak tahan dengan kondisi hubungan mereka saat ini. Letih rasanya meinitikkan air mata yang takkan pernah bisa merubah Yesung seperti dulu.

Perlahan pemuda itu mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya, dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang menghujam tubuhnya pemuda itu berusaha berjalan dan berpakaian. Ryeowook berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar, ia mendapati sebuah tanda kemerahan di pipinya. Ah ya ia baru ingat, tadi Yesung sempat menamparnya tak tahu karena apa. Ryeowook menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri, ia menggigit bibirnya ketika ia mengingat segala perubahan pada diri Yesung. Dirinya merasa begitu tak berguna saat ini, bahkan kini ia merasa tak yakin apa hubungan mereka tetap bisa berjalan seperti layaknya cinta mereka dulu. Mata indah itu terpejam, begitupun dengan proyeksi akan pantulan pada cermin itu. Tangannya terkepal erat, dan sekarang mulai mengendur perlahan, mata itu pun kembali menunjukkan keindahan alaminya. _**Aku akan mempertahankan semua yang kumiliki, ya, aku akan…**_

* * *

.

Sorot kosong mata itu, menggangu pikiran Sungmin akan sahabat baiknya itu. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan temannya itu, tetapi Sungmin paham, Ryeowook sedang menjalani hal yang cukup berat. Dan Sungmin dapat melihat goresan luka yang terpancar dari mimik sedih wajah manis itu. Rasa khawatir meliputi hatinya, bagaimana tidak? Ia tahu Ryeowook adalah pemuda yang kuat dalam menjalani apapun, tetapi tidak dalam hal ini. Karena Ryeowook terlalu terlihat dalam kesedihannya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Wookie?" ujar Sungmin lembut, tetapi Ryeowook justru membuang pandangannya ke luar café itu beserta gelengan lemah yang sejalan ketika buangan pandang itu.

"Baiklah- ah! Kyu!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba mendapati kekasihnya telah sampai, senyuman manis khasnya menunjukkan rasa bahagianya ketika Kyuhyun menghampiri dirinya. Hal yang selalu mereka lakukan tanpa perduli suasana maupun latar, ya tebar kemesraan.

Ryeowook melihat bagaimana pasangan kekasih dihadapannya itu sangat bahagia, mereka meluapkan cinta mereka dengan cara masing masing-Kyuhyun dengan diam dan merangkul bahu Sungmin dan Sungmin dengan cara yang dapat dikatakan sangat manis. Dulu, Ryeowook dan Yesung juga seperti itu, mereka selalu menunjukkan betapa bahagianya hubungan mereka, meskipun terlihat tak semanis Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tetapi hati yang menilai bukan mata.

Perasaan iri menyeruak dalam hatinya, ia mencoba membayangkan jika dirinya dan Yesung bisa kembali seperti dulu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa, Yesung telah mengubah segala keadaan mereka berdua. Keadaan yang seharusnya tak pernah mengisi kehidupan cinta mereka saat ini. Ryeowook terlalu merindukan segala perhatian dari Yesung yang belakangan ini tak pernah Yesung tunjukkan padanya.

"Ah ya, Wookie, mana Yesung-hyung?"

Ryeowook hanya diam tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, bukan tak berani sesungguhnya ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, belakangan ini ia dan Yesung sangat jarang berkomunikasi, bahkan jika bersama mereka berdua sangat jarang bicara. Ya intinya, hubungan mereka sedang di ujung jurang kehancuran.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada di _flat_ yang berjarak 3 blok dari sini." pandangan Ryeowook segera berpindah pada Kyuhyun, alisnya berkerut akan tanya.

"_Well_, sudah hampir seminggu aku melihat Yesung-hyung disana. Ah, aku hampir lupa, apa kalian berdua sudah tak bersama, hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin kaget dan ikut menatap Ryeowook dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang menginginkan satu jawaban yang jelas.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengangkat bahunya, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab. Apalagi setelah mendengar dimana keberadaan Yesung dari Kyuhyun, pikirannya benar-benar membuntu.

"Kalau memang begitu, bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Baik saja-Oh, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku lupa untuk ke makam ibuku. _See you later._"

Pemuda itu dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin bertanya-tanya akan pemuda itu. Hampir beberapa kali pemuda itu menabrak orang lain yang juga berlalu lalang di trotoar itu. Pikirannya terlalu keruh saat ini, ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan serta harus kemana ia pergi.

Hatinya seperti tertusuk ribuan pisau mengingat pertanyaan Sungmin akan hubungannya dengan Yesung. Ia tak mungkin mengakhiri semua ini, segala hidupnya telah sempurna ia serahkan pada Yesung, tetapi Ryeowook merasa hubungannya ini takkan bisa seperti dulu lagi, ya, takkan sama. Rasa rindu itu kembali memuncak membawa goresan yang semakin melebar. Ia benar-benar tak tahan dengan ini semua, pikiran serta hatinya cukup sempurna untuk berpasrah karena keadaan.

Kehangatan _coffee cup_ yang sedari tadi ia genggam ternyata juga telah hilang termakan oleh waktu, seperti kehangatan hubungannya dengan Yesung. Kehangatan yang tadinya Ryeowook pikir takkan pernah hilang dan akan terus berkobar hangat selamanya.

Sia-sia karena telah dibeli, begitulah nasip _coffee cup _itu, ya benda itu berakhir di pembuangan sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook membeli benda itu. Segala runingan tadi membuat Ryeowook benar-benar tanpa daya, bahkan ia menjadi tak yakin dengan pilihan hatinya sendiri.

Dulu, ia berusaha kapas putih dihatinya itu takkan ternodai dengan segala macam hal, tetapi apa dikata kepercayaan itu telah terobek dengan kejamnya, ketika matanya menangkap sosok kekasihnya di ujung jalan itu dengan seorang namja lain di rangkulannya. Rangkulan yang seharusnya menjadi posisi dimana Ryeowook saat ini. Mata yang terbelalak tadi berubah menjadi sorot mata yang penuh rasa sedih. _**Diakah alasanmu pergi dariku?**_

* * *

.

"Yesung-hyung?" ujar pemuda itu dengan getar pada suaranya yang luarbiasa.

Pemuda tampan yang tadi menunggu pemuda disampingnya untuk membuka pintu sebuah kamar, mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Pandangan matanya berubah menjadi terkejut mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya, ya, Ryeowook yang berdiri disana dengan mimik wajah yang sebelumnya tak pernah Yesung lihat.

Ryeowook berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, ia tahu pasti pemuda disamping Yesung juga terkejut akan kehadirannya yang tidak diinginkan itu. Dengan lembut ia tersenyum pada kedua pemuda dihadapannya. Senyuman yang justru menyimpulkan kehancuran hatinya. Senyuman yang menyadarkan Yesung, bahwa dirinya sungguh tersakiti.

Dengan ringan Ryeowook mengangkat lengannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pemuda di samping Yesung.

"Kim Ryeowook, tunangan dari-ah aku hampir lupa." memutus perkataannya tangannya yang tadi terjulur untuk berkenalan kini, siap membuka kait sebuah kalung yang indah menampakkan diri di leher putih pemuda itu. Dengan cepat ia melepas kalung itu beserta bandulnya, dan segera menyerahkan benda itu ke dalam genggaman telapak tangan Yesung.

Senyum itu masih tak hilang, tetapi meskipun sama indahnya, Yesung bisa membaca itu bukan senyum indah Ryeowook yang ia tahu. Itu senyum yang nanar akan kesedihan pemuda itu.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, mantan kekasih Jongwoon-ssi. Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu disini, iya kan, Jongwoon-ssi?" dengan berat Ryeowook menelan salivanya setelah mengatakan perkataan itu, ia sendiri tak percaya mengapa hanya deret kalimat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Ini bukanlah pertemuan yang tidak direncanakan, ya itu hanya diawal, sesungguhnya Ryeowook mengikuti Yesung dan pemuda lain itu. Memang mungkin sudah waktunya berakhir, ia pun tak bisa melawan takdir, Ryeowook memasrahkan hubungannya dengan Yesung sekarang.

Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Yesung ataupun pemuda yang tadi dalam rangkulannya itu. Yesung masih tak bisa mencerna sesungguhnya apa yang terjadi disini, mengapa segala begitu cepat, begitu tak terduga. Senyum itu masih tak lepas dari wajah manis milik Ryeowook, tetapi matanya terlihat agak sipit karena menahan tangis yang mendesak ingin jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, senang bisa bertemu kalian disini, selamat tinggal Jongwoon-ssi dan kekasihnya." Ryeowook membungkukan badannya dan segera berbalik badan, ia tak berlari, ia hanya berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Masih berat rasanya menerima ini semua, tapi Ryeowook takkan membiarkan tangisnya tumpah dihadapan Yesung. "Ya, paling tidak aku sudah ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya." senyum itu luntur bagai terkikis angin malam itu bersama berjuta-juta mimpi yang ia pernah bangun bersama Yesung.

Ryeowook memacu langkah demi langkahnya meskipun tak tahu kemana ia harus pergi malam ini, segala pertanyaan akan perubahan pada diri orang yang ia cintai itu hanya terjawab dalam 23 menit. Wajar bukan, ia masih terdapat dalam posisi antara percaya tak percaya.

Tanpa sadar, kini ia telah sampai di sebuah danau yang menjadi saksi pertama besarnya cinta Ryeowook dan Yesung. Suasana gelap yang sama, serta pantulan bulan pada permukaan cermin air itu juga masih sama, tak ada yang berubah pada kondisi keindahan disana. Yang berubah hanyalah keadaan waktu, dimana Yesung takkan ada disampingnya lagi seperti dulu.

Kini Ryeowook terduduk lemah di bawah rindangnya pohon _oak_ tempat ia bersandar dibatangnya. Kakinya terjulur lemas beralaskan rumput hijau, matanya pun ikut terpejam menikmati semilir angin malam musim semi yang kini membelai wajahnya lembut. Tangis itu pun akhirnya lepas, sejalan dengan kepergian Yesung yang baru saja ia lepaskan.

Segala perlakuan Yesung serta kata cinta yang pernah pemuda itu ungkapkan berputar dengan hebatnya di kepala Ryeowook, semuanya bagaikan _scene_ _film_ yang bermunculan satu demi satu.

Ryeowook sukses kehilangan satu untuk segalanya dihidupnya, satu-satunya yang hanya bisa membuatnya berkeinginan untuk hidup, tetapi hal itu kini sudah pergi. Ingin rasanya Ryeowook memutar waktu, dan tak memutuskan hal yang ia jalin dengan Yesung. Meskipun ia ingat bagaimana pemuda itu menyakiti dirinya dengan sangat mudah.

Sakit yang membias pada hatinya seakan menggantingkan perasaan cinta yang besar itu, ya, cinta bisa tergantikan begitu mudahnya dengan rasa sakit hati, bukan? Tetapi meskipun begitu, tak ada rasa benci sedikit pun yang Ryeowook rasa pada Yesung, hanya rasa tersakiti dan mencintai, hanya itu saja. _**Ya, sampai mati pun perasaan cinta ini takkan hilang terkubur oleh bumi…  
.**_

_**

* * *

.  
**_

"Sungmin, kau tahu dimana Wookie?" ujar panik Yesung ketika mendapati Ryeowook tak kembali ke _apartment_ mereka, ia segera menelepon Sungmin namun hasilnya nihil. Ryeowook hanya bertemu Sungmin menjelang sore lalu ia pergi.

"_Yesung-hyung sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Ryeowook? Tadi, ketika bertemu ia sangat murung sekali tak seperti biasa." _

Mata Yesung tak bisa mengungkapkan rasa bersalah yang semakin menjadi dihatinya ketika kata-kata Sungmin bagaikan petir baginya. Ia tak memikirkan perasaan Ryeowook belakangan ini, bahkan ia tak menyadari sebelumnya, Ryeowook sudah bersedih akibatnya. Yesung tak lagi bisa membayangkan semakin seperti apa Ryeowook setelah melihatnya tadi bersama pemuda lain. Bukan hanya rasa bersalah yang besar, tapi Yesung juga membuat luka bagi hatinya sendiri. Ya, hati Yesung adalah hati Ryeowook. Yesung menyadari itu.

"Aku menduakannya, Sungmin. Dan tadi petang, ia memergoki semua hal ini"

"_Ap-a? kau pasti bercanda hyung-oh dear, pantas saja-hyung cepat cari Wookie, aku takut ia akan kenapa-kenapa. Aku dan Kyuhyunnie juga akan mencari."_

"Pantas saja kenapa Sungmin?"

"_Ia pernah berkata, jika ia kehilangan young-hyung maka hidupnya takkan lebih berarti dari pada sebuah kaleng kosong. Aku hanya takut Ryeowook akan melakukan hal bodoh._"

Sadar maksud omongan Sungmin, Yesung segera menutup ponselnya, dan pergi segera dari ruangan itu meskipun tak tahu kemana ia harus mencari kekasihnya. Berjuta perasaan yang tak karuan bercampuran hadir memenuhi hati dan pikiran Yesung, ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sekejam ini pada kekasihnya sendiri, pada satu-satunya pemuda yang ia cintai.

Yesung mengingat bagaimana tadi Ryeowook melepaskan hubungan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hal yang Yesung sadar dari itu, ia telah menghancurkan hati Ryeowook. Emosi pada dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa sebodoh itu? Mengapa dengan bodohnya ia bisa terpengaruh untuk menduakan hal yang membuatnya hidup?

Ia bahkan benar-benar menyadari apa yang ia lakukan pada Ryeowook, ia telah mengacuhkan pemuda itu hanya karena penat yang tak jelas, ia selalu kasar pada pemuda itu ketika mereka bercinta, dengan mudahnya ia bercinta dengan pemuda lain selain Ryeowook. Ia benar-benar sadar, sesungguhnya ia sangat tak pantas untuk masih mencintai Ryeowook setelah semua yang ia lakukan.

"_Babo_, kenapa kau bisa melakukan semua hal itu, sekarang kau kehilangan Wookie, Jongwoon, kau yang membuatnya pergi darimu." ujar Yesung pada dirinya sendiri ketika menghatam sebuah pohon dengan tangannya. Ya ia seperti ingin membunuh jiwanya sendiri, jiwa yang menjerumuskannya untuk melepas penat dengan cara yang sebodoh itu.

Kini pemuda itu, terjatuh lemas diatas ribuan rumput hijau itu, ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon itu. Tak pernah ia merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia benar benar merasa tak berguna kesekian kalinya. Rasa sesal itu manambah ketika Yesung menyadari dimana ia berada, tempat pernyataan cintanya pada Ryeowook. Ya, tepat di bawah pohon _oak_ tua itu, Yesung pernah menyatakan perasaan cinta pada satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai di dunia ini, Kim Ryeowook.

"Maafkan aku, Wookie.." ujar pemuda itu pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Entah kenyataan atau hanya ilusi akibat perasaan bersalahnya, ia seakan mendengar Ryeowook sedang memanggil dirinya. Dan kalimat itu terdengar lagi, "Yesungie.."

Yesung bangkit dan berusaha mencari suara itu, dan tak sia-sia ia menemukan sosok orang yang ia cintai itu tepat dibalik pohon _oak_ tempat ia bersandar tadi. Sosok itu begitu lemah, matanya terpejam, dan bibirnya mengarah ke warna pucat. Tak tertipu, sinar bulan membantu Yesung melihat apa yang sedang mengalir di ruas tulang pipi kekasihnya, ya Yesung tahu pemuda itu menangis.

"Wookie!" seru Yesung cukup kencang ketika membawa Ryeowook dalam pelukannya. Mata indah pemuda itu terbuka perlahan, menyadari dirinya dalam rengkuhan yang teramat sangat ia rindukan belakangan ini.

"Yesung-_hyung_?" ujar pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut seakan menyaingi tak terdeteksinya bisikan angin. "Ya, aku disini, _chagiya_." senyum itu terulas lembut seiring matanya yang kembali terpejam erat.

_**Oh dear, aku pasti bermimpi akan ini. Hyung, kau kembali seperti dulu? Itukah kau, Yesungie? Terima kasih, Tuhan..**_

_**.  


* * *

.  
**_

Perlahan mata indah yang Yesung suka itu terbuka dengan sesekali mengerjapkan. Senyum itu terulas dengan lembut mengetahui kekasihnya telah sadar. Senyum yang sama juga terulas pada pemuda yang baru pulih kesadarannya, dengan lembut pula Yesung mengusap permukaan tangan Ryeowook, lalu ia mencium kening pemuda itu.

"Takkan lagi, Wookie, aku berjanji. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mendua, hanya saja aku tak berpikir panjang, aku penat kau mengarahkan segala perhatianmu pada orang lain, aku..aku.._mianhae, chagiya_…"

"_Hyung_, aku tahu. Itu semua hanya mimpi burukku, itu bukan kau."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yakin itu hanya mimpi burukku-jangan memotong-aku tahu bagaimana kita saling mencintai, karena itu aku percaya padamu, karena itu aku percaya itu hanya bagian mimpi burukku."

"Baiklah, aku takkan membiarkan mimpi itu menakutimu lagi, _chagi_. Aku takkan membiarkanmu lepas dari pelukanku lagi, karena aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu, Kim Ryeowook, kau satu-satunya untukku."

"Begitupun denganku, Kim Jongwoon. Saranghae."

Ya, dunia takkan berarti jika orang yang kita cintai lepas dari jarak pandang mata kita. Semua cinta yang tulus berawal dan akan selalu terisi perhatian yang akan selalu bertambah, jika sekali saja perhatian itu hilang, cinta itu memang tak hilang, tetapi mereka bertahan bersama rasa penat yang memperburuk kondisi. Jaga cintamu, perhatianmu, karena itu semua bagian terbesar dari hidupmu. Takkan ada yang lebih berarti di dunia ini selain kau bisa memeluk erat orang yang kau cintai.

* * *

.

**(The end)**


End file.
